Endless
by TheHighQueen
Summary: "The sky...really is endless..." Or: Kanda makes a promise to Alma. He breaks that promise. GAH! It keeps saying Esperato on the site but on my account it says English! Note: THE STORY IS IN ENGLISH.


Endless: "The sky...is really endless..." Or: Kanda makes a promise to Alma, to show him the sky. He does not keep that promise.

 **Now, I should be writing Cutting Ties, but I'm obviously not. Instead, I wrote this! It was supposed**

* * *

His first look at the sky was mesmerizing.

His dark eyes reflection a sea of endless pool, as he looked at it in wonder. Professor Edgar, when he had been alive, had told him and Alma about it. About how the sky didn't have the end, no matter how hard you tried to reach it.

Kanda never believed it, because there was no way nothing could be bigger than the laboratory. It was the biggest thing he ever seen. So when he stepped out of the Order for the first time, he never expected to see such endless blue.

It made him so happy, to finally see the outside world, but also, it made him so sad. Not too long ago, he promised that he would show it...to Alma.

 _Alma...can you see it? It really is blue, like Prof. Edgar said!_

He wanted Alma to see it, at least once, but Alma was dead, so he promised that he would tell him when this was all over. When he died, or at least he hoped he would. Being a soldier, a synthetic soldier, there was a possibility that he would never die.

"Yuu, we need to move." Kanda looked up, into the eyes of his 'master' General Tiedoll. He wanted to laugh when he was told that he needed to be trained thoroughly. Then what was the point of making him go through a year of Hell?!

He was more prepared than anything.

Kanda didn't respond, he hadn't talked to the general. He refused to call him master, or Daisya, the other apprentice, his 'brother.' The Order urged him to, because apparently they were 'family' but he wouldn't.

"Wait...Tiedoll," Daisya was saying, "Is this the first time he's ever saw the sky?" And then everything turned silent, but Kanda still wasn't listening. He was more interested in the clouds that drifted along the endless blue.

 _Alma, it's really endless! I can't see the end, or maybe I could if I walked more._

 _I tell you, I promise, if I reach it. So watch me, alright?_

Something curled around his hand, and Kanda saw that it was Tiedoll's own hand, "It's really beautiful, eh Yuu? Did anybody tell you about the outside world?"

Slowly, Kanda shook his head, "I've read." He spoke, and their eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He realized that they've never heard his voice. It was slightly girlish, as Alma used to tease.

"Well, you're nine so you should probably know." Daisya was trying to ease him into it, "There's trees...um they looked like that!" He pointed to something Kanda recognized but never had the name of. Alma once pointed it out in a book.

Kanda nodded, "I've read about it."

They felt bad for him, Kanda realized. He touched the tree, softly, and turned back to them. Fou was standing in the doorway, staring sadly at him. She walked to Tiedoll and whispered something. Kanda heard.

 _'Don't talk about this with Yuu, or he'll shut himself up. He misses him you know, a lot.'_

Kanda glared at Fou, and she smiled softly at him, "See you in three years, Kanda!"

Kanda is what most people called him now. Yuu Kanda. Yuu his born name, and Kanda his last. They made him resemble a Japanese man, so it'd be Kanda Yuu. That's why they called him Kanda.

Except for Tiedoll, who called him Yuu and Alma, who didn't know Kanda's last name.

It made Kanda realize that he broke his promise. It was when Alma was having a nightmare, just after one of their synchronizes. He was in so much pain, and when he woke up he was crying. Kanda comforted him the best he could, and Alma ended up asking what will they do when they are released.

 _"I'll take you to see the sky..."_

Kanda had whispered that to him.

 _"Where?"_

 _"Who cares? We'll be together idiot."_

"Let's go, Yuu."

Kanda moved with him, but he couldn't stop looking at the sky. It was blue like the birthing pits, the liquid he came out of. Strangely enough, he hadn't drowned in that pit. Alma had been there as well.

Now that he thought about it, his first birthday was coming up. It was his first birthday, he wondered how long Alma had been alive.

Two years?

"Yuu...I don't know what you're thinking about but...the sky really is endless." Tiedoll was saying, "So when you think about giving up, just say: ''I'll give up once I reach the end of the sky."

Yuu rolled his eyes; that was something Alma would say.

He wondered if Alma had known the sky was really endless, would he have given up? Would he have murdered all those people that day? Would he have thought that the only way out was to die?

Kanda wished that he could show it to Alma; the endless sky.

He wished Alma could have seen it.

Or rather, he wished they could have seen it together.

~insertlinebreak~

Those years later, Kanda looked at Alma.

"Well, Yuu, are you going to say something?"

He had so much to say. So many things to tell him, but he just grinned darkly. He pulled out Mugen, and leveled it with his chest.

"Alma, look up,"

Alma really did.

"The sky..." Kanda started, "Really is endless."

Alma smiled, a lot more bitterly than Kanda would have hoped, "I guess it is. By the way, you broke your promise."

And then Yuu smiled, but it was a lot more broken than he wanted, "I guess I did."

And their battle began.

 **Meant to be some bittersweet 'pick your poison' type thing but...turned into a character study of Kanda. Eh...oh well~**


End file.
